The Unknown Time Travel
by BellaAwsomeness
Summary: First FF! Have you ever time traveled in time to save someone from your past? Well Bella and Sryo do with a strange time traveler. What do you think will happen now the Bella and Sryo?
1. The Shocked Moment

**The Unknown Time Travel**

By BellaAwsomeness and SryoTheNinja

**Chapter 1**

One day Sryo, a long brunette and wearing today a peace T-Shirt and jean shorts, and I, also long hair brunette and wearing today my "I'm awesome" T-Shirt and jeans, were going to Donatello High School. I know weird name for a school. The name is in a TV show, TMNT and it is a name of an artist. Sryo and I were talking about teachers and wondering if they will give another surprise pop quiz. Syro said, "I hope they won't. I mean that is the 5th one this month!" I replied, "I know! I wish these teachers give us a break." Sryo and I got in the school when the bell just rung.

We both went into our first class. History! I hate it! Well when we sat in our seats, Erick like a jerk he is, he pulled my hair. He has shoulder height brunette hair and is a QB for our school so all the popular girls are dating him, but he is always a jerk. That is when Mr. Gordon, our history teacher got in the room. He started the day by saying, "Hello class. Today we are going to learn Ancient Romans." Just one of the worst subjects in the world had ever made. The reason is that all I get in Mr. Gordon mouth is "Blah Blah History Blah Blah". I told you I hate history. Mr. Gordon was writing on the black broad when Erick just shouted, "I like pie." That when all his pals laughed. I mean I did not think it was funny. Finally the bell rung, Syro and I ran out of there like cheetahs. I mean Sryo and I really hate history!

Then Syro interrupt my train of thought about the next class, Art by saying, "Hey, Bella do you see that blue little going off and on in the girl's locker room?" I looked around the school to see that an ocean blue light was blinking off and on in the locker room. I answered Syro, "Yeah. Do you have any idea what it might be?" Sryo just moved her head side to side. I said, "Let's find out." So we both walked over there slowly to be scared of what we might find. When we got in the locker room, we were surprise of what we saw. There was blue phone booth in the middle of the girl's locker room, but that not what shocked us. It want who we saw come out of the booth. I whispered, "Oh My God!" All Syro said was "Ditto."

**What do you think that made Bella and Syro all shocked about who got out of the phone booth?**


	2. The Strange Man

**Chapter 2**

Sryo and I were surprised when a short brunette man with a T-Shirt that fit tight to his muscular skin. I said, "Syro can you believe it that it is him?" Syro replied, "I must be in a nightmare to see him here. I mean he is the girl's locker room. Gross!" Syro and I could not believe it was Erik that walked out of the blue phone booth. He was also older than the last time we saw him and was way hotter. Erick broke the silence by saying, "Are you two going to stare at me? I mean you guys look stupid." Even though he was hot he was still annoying jerk. So I only asked, "So why are you here? Also why do you look like your 20? Why is a blue phone booth in the middle of the girl's locker? When-," Erik interrupt my questions and said, "Save the questions for later. Right now I need to go in my time machine so I could send in the right time."

Sryo and I looked at each other and knew what we both thinking. Sryo asked, "Did you say time machine?" Erick replied, "Yeah. Do you want to come in?" We went into the time machine shocked what we say. I mean it was bigger than it looked in the outside. There a big machine in the middle of the place that had buttons all over it that Erick was pushing. Sryo and I had our mouths so wide open that flies could go in. I was going to say,_ "How is everything bigger than it looked?"_ But what all came out was, "What the….But how….Wow!" Syro was still standing there looking at everything. Erick noticed all what we were doing and rudely said, "Can you stop standing there like statues? I mean it is annoying." So I got of my "statue stand" and asked, "So Erick when do you get this?" Erick looked at me and has his index finger going side to side also saying, "No "when" questions. You can mess up time. By the way what was the last thing I did?" Syro finally started talking to Erick by rudely saying, "When you pulled Bella's nice hair and shouted 'I like pie' in front of class! So you are still a jerk you will always be!" Man I never knew Sryo can be mean. All that Erick said was, "That means I'm not late." I asked, "Late for what?" Erick ignores my question and asked, "What do you girls fell about time travel?" But before we could answer Erick pushed a big red button.

**What time do you Erick to take Bella and Sryo too? Reviews make me type faster than ever before!**


	3. The 1790's Dresses

**Chapter 3**

All of a sudden the time machine was moving in a side by side rapidly movement that I feel to the floor. Then it finally went to a sudden stop. Erick said, "Okay! We are here! But before you go you should put these on." While he said that he went in a closet that has long brown doors that looked like that costumes were inside. Then I noticed that he put out two fat dresses that looked like I was getting ready for a reenactment of the 1770's. I knew right there that I would never in a lifetime wear that dress. Erick said, "You can put it on in the bathroom. It back behind me." Then he pointed his finger of the way of the bathroom. Sryo was the first who had the gut to go up there and get one of the dresses.

Before I grabbed the other dress that Sryo did not pick and said, "Why do we need to wear this dress any way?" Erick looked at me like it was obvious. Erick saw I did not get it and then said, "You still don't like history do you?" I just nod my head. Erick surprised and said, "I mean that is so weird you don't like history when you are- Never mind. Well to the answer to your question was obvious. I mean I already told you that you are in a time machine and I'm handing you dresses for the 1790's. I think you should get it now." Then I just realized that the whole time Erick was telling the truth, which is a first. Then I thought it is cool that I just time traveled. I mean I never travel any more than Sryo house. It does have a ring to it, Bella the Time Traveler. Then Syro and I went to the bathroom to change.

When I was done changing and I helped Sryo with the zipper in the back, I noticed that in the mirror that I looked at myself and I did not know that I will look great in this dress. I had a purple dress and had a trim of violet. Then I looked at Sryo and she had a grass green dress that had a trim of the light green. We were both so beautiful that I was shocked. Then we both went out of the bathroom to see Erick and saw that he looked like the patriot boy in the movie "Patriot". Then I asked, "Hey Erick. Which time did you send us into anyway?" The only thing he said was, "You'll see!" Then he opened the blue doors of the time machine and I was shocked of what I say. Sryo was too and all see said was, "Wow!" That what I would of said if I could.

**What time period in the 1790's did they went to? If you could time travel where would you go?**


	4. Yellow Fever

**Chapter 4**

I said, "Syro. You can say that again! I mean where is everyone? The roads are should be people on the streets!" I was not kidding there was no one on the streets. No one was walking down the streets to go to say hello. No one is doing their gardens to water their plants. The houses look empty and dull.

I asked Erick, "Hey! Where is everyone?

Erick replied, "You really need to pay attention in class."

Then he looked at Syro to ask, "What do you know about 1793 in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania?"

Then she thought about it for a minute. "Is that when the yellow fever broke out and a lot of people died?" Erick nods his head in agreement.

"I still don't get it! I mean it only a fever that has yellow in front of it," I asked.

Erick all of sudden angry and said, "You think it was a fever! It was more than that. It was fever that killed more than 4 thousands in two months. Would a regular fever have the symptoms of head, back, and limb pains at the first stage? Then second the stage is the vomiting of blood and then death!" I was so shocked that yellow fever could do so much.

"I am sorry. I didn't know. What caused the horrible death? What stopped the whole outburst?" I asked.

"The mosquitoes carry the yellow fever in Philadelphia. Well it stopped in November when the cold weather hit Philadelphia the mosquitoes went away." said Erick.

Syro interrupted, "Well I get what yellow fever is, but why did you bring us here in a death trap?"

"The reason I brought you here is because Bella's ancestry is dying from the yellow fever!" answered Erick.

**What are Bella and Syro going to do now that Bella's ancestry is dying from in the yellow fever?**


	5. The Long Hard Walk

**Chapter 5**

I think we walked for hours. I mean my feet were killing me. Also I was so hungry that I could eat horse. Not only that, but I was tripping of tiredness. I had no idea where we are going. All I knew was the street seem endless. The heat was so crazy that I was sweating a bucket. Syro was looking the same as me. She looked like she was going to die in the street then and there.

I still a little saliva to say, "Erick do you know how to even get to my ancestor's house? I mean your device thingy is maybe wrong."

Erick had a GPS looking device. The only difference is that their more buttons in GPS looking thingy.

Erick replied, "Yes, this device knows where we need to go. By the way this device thing is called a field-o-meter. Do not ask where I got the name!" Even if I wanted my mouth was too dry to talk anymore. Then a minute later Erick brought up his head and said, "The house is just down the road!"

Sryo angrily said, "You said that every hour on every street!"

I had to agree with her. All of houses looked the same to me. They were all empty and had no character in it like it died. The front porches of the houses had all their dead plants that were no water for maybe weeks.

Then all sudden Erick said, "Were here!"

I looked at the house. That also looked like the other houses. Syro knocked on the door hoping there was someone in there. Then a brunette teenage girl that looked she was 15 years old. She also looked like she had not had a bath for weeks. Her hair was covered in hay and pillow feathers. Her eyes looked she had not slept for days. I felt so sorry for her because she looked like wreck.

Then she said, "Do you have the yellow fever?"

Then she looked at each one of us starting with Syro to find any signs of yellow fever. Syro answered, "No, no one here has the fever." The girl looked at us closer to see if we could be lying to her.

**Do you think the girl going to let them in her house? What would you do if someone you did not know knocks on your door at that time?**


	6. A Teenager's Hard Life

**Chapter 6**

The teenage girl broke the silence by pointing to me and ordered, "You go get some water!" I was so confused. I just looked at her in wide eyes.

"Well what are you waiting for?" asked the girl.

So I walked in the house in the kitchen where plates were broken on the floor and wallpaper is peeling from the walls. Then I remembered that there was no indoor plumping in this time. So I looked around the place and say a pump well outside in the backyard. The pump well looked like it would not work because it was so worn out. Then I saw a bucket next to the well which I put it under the end of the pump and started pumping out the water. The heat was I walked unbalanced to the house. I put the bucket in the kitchen and walked to living room with worn out couches and paint pictures all scratch up and torn. I saw Syro, Erick couch farther away from me and the teenager girl was on the opposite couch. I sat next to Syro. We were all in silence looking at each other waiting for someone to talk.

Sryo finally said, "So I never did catch your name?"

The teenager girl replied, "Because I never said my name." Then all of sudden her expression changed from defensive to sadness. "My name is Bethany Elizabeth Vine, but people call me Beth. What is your guys your names?"

Syro replied, "Well I am Syro. The person on the left of me is Erick and the person on the left of me is Bella."

Beth looked at us confused. "I never heard you guys around here. Where are you guys from?" asked Beth.

All of three of us frozen I mean what are we going to tell her that we are time traveler. No way!

Then Erick said, "We are from a far place." Beth was not convinced, but just let it past.

Then I asked, "Do you live here all by yourself?" Beth looked surprised that slowly went to sadden eyes.

Beth answered, "I live grandmother which she is upstairs. The problem is she is sick with the yellow fever." We were all surprised and then have sympathy that Beth is dealing with hard time on her own. Beth continued, "My family was so happy! I was the only child and so it was only my parents and my grandmother. Then the summer came and the spread of the yellow fever was started. The yellow fever first got my parents and killed them. My grandmother and I are only people left. Now she is sick. I… I…I..." We saw tears coming down her cheeks.

I so heartbroken so I said, "We will help you Beth. We can help you with your grandmother."

Beth wiped the tears from her eyes and said, "Thanks so much!" That is when I saw a drop of red fall into Syro face. We all looked at Sryo and she was confused. Then she wiped her forehead and saw the blood on her hand. Next thing I knew Beth was running upstairs as fast I seen anybody run. Then I knew what was going on. I ran behind Beth knowing the Beth grandmother was not doing well.

**What do you think will happen to Beth's Grandmother? Please put your answer in your review. Thanks! I will post Chapter 7 soon. **


	7. Beth's Grandmother

**Beth's Grandmother**

At first, no one understood why Beth ran up the steps as if something wrong was happening. Then I remember what the yellow fever side effects were and ran up the stairs as well to help Beth out at this time.

When I got up the stairs, I saw Beth and her grandmother in a room so dark and so worn down. The walls use to be lime green and the window wrecked all over the floor. There were pictures that had broken frame and some were on the floor. Beth's grandmother was on the old, damaged bed. The sheets had holes all over it. Her grandma was paler than ever. She was even so weak to move her finger.

I saw Beth holding a large bucket and put her grandmother's head near the bucket. Eric ran in only a second after I went up and so did Sryo.

Eric asked, "Beth, want do you want us to do?"

Beth, holding her grandma's head near bucket, replied, "Go get some water at the pump and fast, please!"

Eric ran down the stairs and later that seem like only seconds had a bucket of water in his hand. Everything was going to fast that everything that took a minute was maybe a second for my mind. Eric handed the bucket of water to Beth. She took the bucket and ordered grandma, "Drink some of the water, grandma. It will be all right." To me it seems she comforting herself more than her grandma. Sryo walked over to Beth and tried to calm her down with rubbing her back as my mom would do if I cried.

That when it came out in the bucket. All the blood! It was red and the more time went by the more it came. When time went by the blood turned darker in red than before. I just could not take any more of this day. All I want was to go back home and the most I worry about if the skirt made my butt look big. I was not ready for any of this! Then I realized the floor was moving. I leaned against the wall, but it did not help. My legs gave up and I fell as a rock dropped on the ground. Then I realized I was back in high school.

**Sorry I wrote this so late, but I had other things going on. I am already working on Chapter 9 and Chapter 8 will be ready soon!**


End file.
